When The Evil Queen Comes Out to Play
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Kind of based after 5b, so spoilers if you haven't seen it. After a normal family breakfast, the Evil Queen shows up to play. Her desires are set on one, Emma Swan.
**Hello! So that season finale, huh?! Did you all watch? In my opinion, really damn good!**

 **Anyway onto actual author notes! This one is kind of based sometime after 5B where there are now both Regina and the Evil Queen. That's basically the only fact that I'm basing any of this on. Just having some Evil Swan Queen fun. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Bye Moms," Henry manages to mumble out through the last couple of bites of his pancakes. Before they know it, he'd rushed out the door of Granny's and is probably already half of the way to school by now.

Regina sighs in realization. Her little boy is becoming a man. She states in a tone of nostalgia and pride, "He's growing up".

Somewhere towards the end of that short statement the brunette had caught Emma's eyes with her own and stayed fixated there. Looking for her response.

Emma grins and nods in agreement, "Yeah. I say we did pretty good job".

Regina smiles back and places a supporting hand on the other woman's shoulder before going back to eating breakfast.

Things had been nice since they'd returned from New York. It'd been a couple weeks of easy co-parenting routines, lunches in Regina's office, carefree chatting, and family dinners at the Charmings. It'd finally just been _quiet_.

Once they finish eating they pay their bill and get up to leave.

"I'll see you at one. Don't be late this time," Regina warns with a laugh.

Emma chuckles and bows, "Of course not, your majesty".

The brunette glares at the other woman with fierce intensity. She then smiles and rolls her eyes playfully as she gets in her car and drives off.

The blonde smiles to herself as she walks a couple of parking spaces over to her bug when she hears a familiar, yet different voice, "Miss Swan".

Immediately confused she turns around, "R-" and her jaw fucking drops. The woman before her is not the Regina she'd just seen moments before. This Regina wears a fabulous, over-the-top, purple gown with intricate detail in the stitching and a deep, very deep, V neckline. Her eyes are wide and okay, her gaze may have fallen downward a couple of times.

And this Regina eats it up. She stalks forward towards Emma with an amused smirk, "My, you'll do quite nicely". She stands maybe just a couple of feet or so away now and her intense brown eyes trace every inch of the blonde's body. She's touching her arm now and goddamnit, she cannot be getting turned on by this right now.

"Wha..." Emma tries to question, but the Queen waves her hand and a purple smoke takes them away from the public street to just outside Regina's mansion. The Queen leans in by her ear. Her already flush cheeks become hotter as warm breath hits the side of her face and neck.

The Queen whispers seductively, "I see the way she looks at you. The way you look at her," she presses bright red lips to her neck and the blonde melts, "This is exactly what you want, isn't it?"

Emma moans as the brunette continues to line her neck with delicate kisses and doesn't know where to put her hands. She can think of several spots she'd like to...but decides to leave them by her side.

She knows this isn't quite right. This cannot be the Regina she knows, but who else could it be? She looks exactly like her and there are no outstanding villains running around. Her few statements have been very weird though. Why would she refer to herself as "she"?

She hears a car engine getting close and wants to see who's there, but the Queen moves from her neck to directly in front of her face. She's fascinated by her lips and tension rises as they hear a car door shut.

Heels click dangerously close in the driveway as the Queen lightly brushes her lips against Emma's.

Suddenly, "Get away from her," rings out in the air. Regina? Two Reginas? The blonde looks back and forth absolutely petrified.

The Queen pulls away from Emma and engages the other version of herself. Taking several regal steps forward she sneers, "Are you jealous?"

Regina's uncharacteristically quiet at the accusation. No witty comebacks. Just genuine hurt at seeing this side of her take advantage of this woman she's grown to care deeply about. She never wanted anything like this to happen, but she knows this side of her has always been there. The side of her that desperately wants to take Emma Swan as her own. To hold her and indulge in any way she'd like. So yes, this version of her is not wrong and it just fucking hurts. It hurts to be "good". To not give into such urges and take what she wants when she wants.

The Queen continues to stalk towards Regina just cackling because she reads her like an open book. She is her. She knows exactly the truth. Regina looks behind her to Emma and she looks worried. She needs to figure out what to do to help Regina right now. Regina shakes her own personal thoughts away and puts on a determined face. She gives Emma the nod that had become an almost secret language to them and two blasts of magic fly out towards the Evil Queen.

The Queen smirks at Regina, "You'll be sorry for this," and disappears into a cloud of purple smoke. The two beams of magic do not collide however; they interact in an interesting fashion. The beams, red and white, swirl together, wrapping around each other upwards into the sky until they eventually fade away. The two women on the ground look upon the feat their mouths gaping wide open.

"Is that normal?" Emma finally manages to utter.


End file.
